XY Base Set
There are a total of 146 cards in the XY Base Set. This set was officially released in America on February 5th 2014. This set is also part of the Kalos Series. The two theme decks released for this set were Resilient Life, featuring Xerneas and Destruction Rush, featuring Yveltal. Card List 1 - Venusaur EX 2 - M Venusaur EX 3 - Weedle 4 - Kakuna 5 - Beedrill 6 - Ledyba 7 - Ledian 8 - Volbeat 9 - Illumise 10 - Pansage 11 - Simisage 12 - Chespin 13 - Quilladin 14 - Chesnaught 15 - Scatterbug 16 - Spewpa 17 - Vivillon 18 - Skiddo 19 - Gogoat 20 - Slugma 21 - Magcargo 22 - Pansear 23 - Simisear 24 - Fennekin 25 - Braixen 26 - Delphox 27 - Fletchinder 28 - Talonflame 29 - Blastoise EX 30 - M Blastoise EX 31 - Shellder 32 - Cloyster 33 - Staryu 34 - Starmie 35 - Lapras 36 - Corsola 37 - Panpour 38 - Simipour 39 - Froakie 40 - Frogadier 41 - Greninja 42 - Pikachu 43 - Raichu 44 - Voltorb 45 - Electrode 46 - Emolga EX 47 - Ekans 48 - Arbok 49 - Spoink 50 - Grumpig 51 - Venipede 52 - Whirlipede 53 - Scolipede 54 - Phantump 55 - Trevenant 56 - Pumpkaboo 57 - Gourgeist 58 - Diglett 59 - Dugtrio 60 - Rhyhorn 61 - Rhydon 62 - Rhyperior 63 - Lunatone 64 - Solrock 65 - Timburr 66 - Gurdurr 67 - Conkeldurr 68 - Sableye 69 - Sandile 70 - Krokorok 71 - Krookodile 72 - Zorua 73 - Zoroark 74 - Inkay 75 - Inkay 76 - Malamar 77 - Malamar 78 - Yveltal 79 - Yveltal EX 80 - Skarmory EX 81 - Pawniard 82 - Bisharp 83 - Honedge 84 - Doublade 85 - Aegislash 86 - Aegislash 87 - Jigglypuff 88 - Jigglypuff 89 - Wigglytuff 90 - Wigglytuff 91 - Mr. Mime 92 - Spritzee 93 - Aromatisse 94 - Swirlix 95 - Slurpuff 96 - Xerneas 97 - Xerneas EX 98 - Doduo 99 - Dodrio 100 - Tauros 101 - Dunsparce 102 - Taillow 103 - Swellow 104 - Skitty 105 - Delcatty 106 - Bidoof 107 - Bibarel 108 - Lillipup 109 - Herdier 110 - Stoutland 111 - Bunnelby 112 - Diggersby 113 - Fletchling 114 - Furfrou 115 - Cassius 116 - Evosoda 117 - Fairy Garden 118 - Great Ball 119 - Hard Charm 120 - Max Revive 121 - Muscle Band 122 - Professor Sycamore 123 - Professor's Letter 124 - Red Card 125 - Roller Skates 126 - Shadow Circle 127 - Shauna 128 - Super Potion 129 - Team Flare Grunt 130 - Double Colorless Energy 131 - Rainbow Energy 132 - Grass Energy 133 - Fire Energy 134 - Water Energy 135 - Lightning Energy 136 - Psychic Energy 137 - Fighting Energy 138 - Darkness Energy 139 - Metal Energy 140 - Fairy Energy 141 - Venusaur EX (Full Art) 142 - Blastoise EX (Full Art) 143 - Emolga EX (Full Art) 144 - Yveltal EX (Full Art) 145 - Skarmory EX (Full Art) 146 - Xerneas EX (Full Art)